


Bits and Pieces

by slash4femme



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, M/M, brief spoilers for Jet Lag, some sensory deprivation play.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is not Gibbs' partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bits and Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010. I do not change/edit my older stories only upload them here. ubeta'd, sorry folks.

I.  
“Gibbs?”

“Humm?” Gibbs doesn’t look at the younger man, instead keeps his eyes firmly on the road.

“Am I your partner? At work I mean.”

Gibbs glances at Tim and then looks quickly back at the road. “There are no partners, we work as a team.”  
There’s a pause, silence stretching between them.

“Yeah.” Tim finally says, chewing his lip and Gibbs glances over at him again but Tim is looking out the car window.

II.

The house is a huge old farm out just far enough from Washington to make it feel almost rural. Tim stands and stares up at it for a long time. He takes in the gutters that are hanging off the eves pacariously, the fact that most of the shingles are coming off the roof. The whole house needs a paint job, the yard is a waist land of pretty tough looking weeds. The inside looks worse, or at least Tim thinks it will once they haul out of the garbage and broken furniture.

“You know I have no skills in carpentry, right? I have no idea what to do with this.”

He looks over at Gibbs dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. The older man only grunts and hands Tim a garbage bag and Tim sighs and heads inside the house.

III.

The only thing they really fight about these days is work.

“I can be the agents you rely on the most but Tony’s always going to be your golden boy.” Tim says, arms folded across his chest, eyes hard, voice bitter.

Gibbs’ eyes drop away from Tim’s stare, his shoulders hunch forward a little. He wants to apologize, he wants to plead, crawl and beg; do all the things most people believe him incapable of.

He hates this, hurting Tim, hates letting Tim down, hates it so much when Tim looks at him like he can’t figure out why he’s in love with Gibbs in the first place. Gibbs will do anything, anything to take that looks out of Tim’s eyes.

Anything but what Tim wants.

IV.

Tim sets up wireless internet in the house, after they’ve hauled all the garbage out, cleaned the place from top to bottom and replaced the furniture with some of their own.

“The basement isn’t big enough to build boats in” Tim points out, walking around the house with his laptop to make sure the connection works.

Gibbs doesn’t answer, just finishes sanding the top of one of the bedroom doors and starts putting it back on its hinges.

A couple hours later when he comes down into the kitchen to get himself a beer, Tim is talking to Abby on his computer using a video feed.

“Hey Gibbs!” Abby waves to him as he goes by and he smiles back at her.

“We need to replace the circuit above the sink,” He tells Tim quietly on his way back, beer in hand. Tim nods and Gibbs kisses the younger man on the cheek and heads outside to take a look at the roof.

V.

When he realizes the bastard isn’t going to slow down he doesn’t think he just acts. He shoves Tim out of the way and car hits him. Not life threateningly hard but hard enough the he feels a rib or two crush.

It seems almost fitting that it takes Tim a good couple minutes to notice.

Tim apologizes about it for days and every time he does Gibbs just brushes it off. He doesn’t care if Tim apologizes or not, he’d forgive him before the first apology left Tim’s mouth.

VI.

“Do you trust me?” Tim says and Gibbs nods even though his mouth is dry and his skin prickles.

He doesn’t like this; he really, really doesn’t like this.

“It’ll be ok.” Tim says voice gentle, he strokes the side of Gibbs face, tips Gibbs’ chin up, kisses his lips. The kiss is slow at first, then becomes deeper as Gibbs’ lips open and Tim’s tongue pushes into Gibbs’ mouth touch and tasting. Tim unbuttons Gibbs’ shirt, pushes it off his shoulders, kisses down Gibbs’ neck.

“Take your pants off for me beautiful.” Tim says voice still soft and gentle and Gibbs scoots to the edge of the bed and does as he’s told. Tim’s hands are strong, but his touch is soft as he rubs circles across Gibbs’ back and the older man shivers when Tim kisses the back of his neck. Tim’s hands slide around Gibbs’ waist and stroke up his chest, press against nipples and then continue up, fingers lightly touching up Gibbs’ throat and Gibbs’ head sinks back to rest against Tim’s shoulder. “It’s going to be ok.” Tim says again and then there is soft cloth on Gibbs’ face and Gibbs’ body goes stiff and his hands clench but Tim ties the long strip of dark cloths around Gibbs’ eyes anyway.

Then there’s just darkness.

“Shush.” Tim’s voice is still so very gentle and his hands cover Gibbs’, strokes across his knuckles until Gibbs’ fists loosen. “I’m going to take care of you now.” Tim says in a voice the other man knows better then to argue with and Gibbs takes a breath and nods.

VI.

“If we’re going to move in here, we need to start thinking about selling your house and my apartment.” Tim says from where he lies on the couch his laptop resting on his chest.

“Or we could sell this house.” Gibbs points out.

“Yeah but we’ve put so much work into and we spend almost all our time here anyway.” Tim looks around the living room. “It’ll mean a longer commute though. But I could take up gardening.” Gibbs snorts and Tim throws him a look. “I could.”

Gibbs moves to the end of the couch picking Tim’s feet up and settling down before pulling Tim’s feet into his lap. He looks up at the unfinished wood beam ceiling, and sighs, rubbing little circles on Tim’s sock-clad ankles with his thumbs.

“We’re going to have to do something about the ceiling in here.” He says after a long moment. “I think there’s mold growing on it.”

VII.

“I’ll go get him,” Gibbs is already pulling on his coat heading for the door, “McGee!”

“Why do you always take Tim with you these days boss?” Tony whines and Gibbs throws him a warning look.

“Tim is my partner. You and Ziva go interview Sheldon again. He was holding out on us the last time.”

Tony grumbles something Gibbs chooses not to hear and Tim runs to catch up, pulling on his jacket as they step into the elevator.

Gibbs glances over at the younger man as the elevator door opens letting them into the parking garage, and sees that Tim is grinning from ear to ear. “What?”

“Nothing, boss.”

But Tim’s grin only gets wider the entire way to the car.


End file.
